<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Born Of Familiarity by Damatris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094874">Born Of Familiarity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damatris/pseuds/Damatris'>Damatris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A song you know's begun [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And doesn't actually mind Jaskier as much as he pretends, Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Feelings, Getting to Know Each Other, Introspection, Mostly Gen, POV Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Pre-Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, With some ship flavor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damatris/pseuds/Damatris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To Geralt Jaskier registered as quiet.</p><p>Which was a paradox of the highest caliber since the bard was never silent unless sleeping. And even then the occasional mumble disturbed the nocturnal sounds of the woods around them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A song you know's begun [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>867</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Born Of Familiarity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was painting Geralt when the first sentence popped into my head. I started to wonder what I meant and suddenly this short thing happened.</p><p>I think it's been about 8 years since the last time I wrote prose, not to mention a fanfic. Writing comics is so different... But anyway, I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To Geralt Jaskier registered as quiet.</p><p>Which was a paradox of the highest caliber since the bard was never silent unless sleeping. And even then the occasional mumble disturbed the nocturnal sounds of the woods around them. </p><p>While Geralt had mastered tuning most of Jaskier's never ending and annoying rambling out many miles and days ago, that wasn't it. Incessant talking and singing were still background noise drawing his attention subconsciously. After all, once in a while Jaskier did say something sensible whether Geralt admitted it or not. Even to himself. Answering with huffs and gruff grunts didn't seem to deter his traveling companion from chattering. Complete refusal to acknowledge him hadn't done the trick either. Geralt had long ago accepted that talking was as essential as water to Jaskier. Something he would never understand.</p><p>No, the quiet had nothing to do with the sounds or lack of them that Jaskier made.</p><p>To the Witcher's heightened senses the world was always full of noise, smells and movement. There was little that could avoid his notice even when he wasn't focusing. It kept him alive. Being taken by surprise by a stalking monster was a recipe for having one's insides suddenly on the outside where they most definitely didn't belong. As resilient as Witchers were, they weren't immortal and Geralt preferred to be the one doing the gutting.</p><p>Visiting cities, towns and taverns was exhausting if he stayed too long. While the scared looks, barbed words and the not so hidden threats were something he could do without, it was always the general hustle and bustle, too many bodies and voices around him that made him yearn for the solitude of the wilderness. Roach was all the company he wanted or needed.</p><p>Yet, Jaskier. Talking, complaining, spinning tall tales, singing, playing his lute and generally being the loudest singular human being Geralt had ever met during his years. Sometimes it seemed like Jaskier was afraid of fading away if he didn't carve a place for himself with his voice. </p><p>No matter how much disdain or vitriol for his company Geralt expressed, the bard just shrugged the insults off and continued alongside him like no words could cut him. In fact, his attitude was another puzzle. Jaskier was happy to walk and banter with a monster while run screaming for help from others. And the trust. There was undeniable trust in Jaskier's eyes. Deep seated knowledge that no matter the danger, Geralt would protect him. Keep him alive despite his talent of attracting troubles from people and monsters alike. The faith everything would be just fine and no one or anything would hurt him as long as the White Wolf was around. Not even a trace of fear on Jaskier's face when he looked at him. </p><p>It was almost terrifying. Geralt couldn't remember a time anyone had shown him such unguarded and genuine trust or wish for companionship. </p><p>Sometime during the travels they had fallen into a routine. Geralt riding, Jaskier walking and chatting next to him. Taking breaks to eat and rest Roach who had been taken with Jaskier's scratches and, very obvious, sneaked treats. Making camp for night Geralt taking care of the brunt of the chores while Jaskier lounged and worked on his songs and poetry. Falling asleep and starting the next day similarly, only monster hunts and occasional stay at an inn or visiting a tavern breaking the pattern. </p><p>It happened gradually and without Geralt noticing or giving permission until it was too late. </p><p>First Jaskier's smell filtered out of registering as foreign. Wood polish for the lute, scented soaps and something inherently Jaskier became as ignored as Roach's musk. Although, admittedly more pleasant. </p><p>Then it was his existence. While Geralt was always aware of Jaskier's position each sharp movement or flailing arms stopped raising instinctual red flags. His very being and reflexes started consider Jaskier as safe and something he didn't need to be on guard against. The first time Jaskier casually leaned against Geralt that simple act was startling enough for him to jump up and walk away from the camp. Nothing had warned him about Jaskier moving to touch him. He was well aware of Jaskier's attitude about personal space being very different from his yet his instincts failed to warn him that he was about to be used as something to lean against. It took Geralt days to stop being hyper alert about each move Jaskier made when close to him. </p><p>It took Jaskier weeks to try touching him again without a pressing need. </p><p>Finally it were the noises. The huffing breaths between complaints when they were traveling too fast for Jaskier's taste but not too hard for his endurance. The wandering verses and melodies when he was composing a new song. The rustling of bedroll when he turned in his sleep.</p><p>Strangely there also were sounds that always drew Geralt's attention no matter what he was doing. Jaskier's bright laugh, his voice when he truly let his talent shine, his heart beating faster when he was allowed to touch Geralt. Those were the sounds that broke the peace of Jaskier's fidgety company, the quiet of Geralt's senses born of familiarity.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>English isn't my first language so please tell me if you spot anything strange going on! </p><p>If you're interested, that Geralt painting will be up in my instagram within the next couple days (or already depending when you're reading this). You can find it under user name damatris92.</p><p>Edit:</p><p>... I guess this is a series now. I'll soon be releasing a new one shot from Jaskier's point of view. The series name is lifted from lyrics of Love Run (intro) by the Amazing Devils. If you want to hear more of Joey's singing go check it out.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>